1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector which protects wires coming out of a connector housing by a cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known connector which employs a cover to protect wires coming out of a connector housing is shown in FIG. 7. In this connector, wires (not shown) come out of a connector housing 1 through its rear end surface, and a tubular cover 2 is mountable on a rear end portion of the connector housing 1 so as to surround the wires. The cover 2 is formed by assembling two half pieces 2A, 2B. These two half pieces 2A, 2B have similar shapes, but have different lock members for holding the half pieces 2A, 2B together.
Specifically, the half piece 2A has two contact edges for abutting comparable edges on the other half piece 2B. Two projections 3 project outwardly from each contact edge. The other half piece 2B has two elastic lock portions 4 projecting from each of its contact edges. The elastic lock portions 4 are dimensioned and configured to snap over and engage the projections 3. When the two half pieces 2A, 2B are assembled, the projections 3 and the lock portions 4 are engaged with each other, thereby holding the half pieces 2A, 2B together.
Since the cover 2 is formed by assembling two types of half pieces 2A, 2B having different configurations, different half pieces 2A, 2B to be assembled must be selected precisely. This leads to a poor operability when the cover 2 is mounted.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem, and an object thereof is to improve operability when a cover is mounted.